No more
by CuteDogs
Summary: Seto Kaiba blames himself for what happened for almost a year ago. Contains character death.


Oneshot about puppyshipping.

Contains character death (writers note) bring a tissue

**No more**

My name is Seto Kaiba and this my side of the story that happened the 23 January 2008. I didn't know what was happening it all went so fast. Just the day before we fought like always about me calling him a mutt and he calling me moneybags. I have always loved his courage to say against me. No one else had the courage like him.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. The snow was pure white and it laid on the ground. The trees was covered with snow. But that day was different and it turned my world upside down.

The entire day we didn't try to notice one and another but when school ended we bumped into each other and like always we both starts to argue.

"Watch where you're going moneybags" Katsuya Jounouchi pushes me to the side and I see him walking down the stairs. I don't know why we are doing this. I think it just gives me some entertainment for a while but I can never know surely why.

"I impressed the dog can talk. How's about we call the news" I got a big urge to smirk as I walk down the ice covered stares and walk past Katsuya. I was right in front of the school gates when I feel someone push me to the side. I feel myself being pushed up against a tree and I stare right into honey colored eyes.

"I'm not a dog Kaiba and you know it!" I stare right into those angry filled eyes. I love when he get's those. Maybe that's why I always argue with him so that I can see them.

I push him back and brush with my hand where he touched me like if I got dirt on myself "I guess you got too low grades from the dog school. So now he doesn't know how to act towards his master"

I can feel rage built up in him and I feel that I want to give some more spice in it "Dogs shouldn't be loose. They could do something stupid"

Then I felt pain stinging on my chin and I death glares at him and I was about to yell at him but my glare disappeared and my speaking ability failed when I saw his face. Tears were flowing down his cheeks "You have no idea how badly you can hurt people with just words Kaiba" And I see him running away from me. When he came to the road he didn't notice the truck driving towards him

"Mutt watch out for the-" But it was too late. I see the truck hit directly at Katsuya's body. His body flew 5 meters to the side and blood made the snow red.

I ran up to his body and brush of some hair away from his face. He was barely breathing but he was conscious. I see his eyes half open and I hear words that are barely whispering

"I'm in love with you and you are only making me feel bad for myself and I.." tears was slowly shaping around his eyes and I grab his hand in my own and squeeze it. I didn't know what to say. So I let myself show it to him how I feel towards him. I lean down to his face and kiss his lips. They were now cold and when I backed away I saw that his eyes were closed. I couldn't believe it my love was dead and I could hear the sirens sound coming closer to us and I put my hand on the side of his head and a tear falls down my chin and on the snow "I love you Katsuya and don't believe anything else"

That day a piece of my soul died. I don't know if I can keep on living without you. I stare at your tomb stone "_Loved by his friends and he will always be with us in our hearts_"

I don't know if I can be called your friend but for me you are more than that. You are the one who caught my heart.

After your death I haven't been the same. When I was going to your burial I couldn't almost go inside the graveyard. It hurt too much. Who knew that love could make you weak and vulnerable. I feel so lonely in this world. I don't know what to do anymore.

I stare at your stone and tears are falling down my chins. I place a small miniature of red eyes black dragon in front of your stone in the middle of the flowers. I touch your stone with my hand and I feel two arms wrapping around me. I didn't turn around too see who it is I know it's you my love my dear Katsuya. Don't try to comfort me. It was my fault that you died that day. It should have been me who got hit by the truck that day not you.

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out a pistol and points at my head. I have thought of this a long time. I'm a living dead feeding for be free from this cruel world.

I was about to pull the trigger but nothing happened. I slam the pistol on the ground and feel rage boiling inside me.

"Why. Why can't I pull the trigger?" I say out loud

I hear a voice next to my ear "You have too much to live for. Live your life and don't keep your emotions inside. You can live on and I will be there right beside you"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

END!

Review please


End file.
